


Experiment

by ultrageekery



Category: Adventureland (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa tasted like strawberry lip gloss. This experiment was better than the touch of any man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

_Originally published 9-19-2010._

Em knew she wasn't gay. But over the summer, as her affair with Conell became more aggressive, she was desperately seeking something other than the rough touch of a man.

Girls were more polished, she decided. Soft. Gentle. There was no chance of them hurting her the way men were able to.

There were things about girls she'd always noticed and liked. The silkiness of their hair and skin, their defined figures, the way they could look beautiful without trying...

Okay, so maybe she was bisexual. But these were feelings. Did labels matter in the end?

**-x-**

It wasn't the first time she'd seen Lisa P., who was really just Lisa to Em, strutting around the park, flashing her smile at every boy in the vicinity and snapping her gum.

But it was the first time Em had truly looked at her. Really seen her.

Lisa's hair hung down her back in curls that somehow looked wild and tamed at the same time. Em was captivated by this, the way the light brunette locks caught the sunlight and seemingly held it for hours afterward.

That pink Adventureland shirt was stretched too tight across Lisa's chest.

Em could see her nipples outlined through it.

As much as she hated to admit it, she liked it. Just a little.

She was thinking about this realization, almost annoyed that it had hit her out of the blue, when Lisa caught her eye and sauntered over, too-short shorts exposing the majority of her legs.

Suddenly shy, Em purposely brushed her hair towards her eyes and offered a tentative smile.

Up close, she could see that Lisa's lipstick was smudged.

"Hey." Em held her hand in the air by way of a greeting.

Lisa returned the gesture, snapping her gum loudly again and staring at Em, eyes wide and sultry.

Em stared right back. She couldn't help herself.

Lisa reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Em's cheek. Leaning forward, she whispered, "meet me in the arcade after your shift is over."

Em watched her walk away.

What the fuck was she doing?

It was too late to wonder.

**-x-**

The small of Em's back was pressed against the pinball machine. She wasn't focused on the discomfort.

Inside the arcade, it was dark and hot. Lisa stood toe to toe with Em, finally rid of the stupid gum, and moistened her lips.

"Well."

Em swallowed, already growing aroused. "Well, what?"

Lisa giggled. "I'm sorry, but this is so new...I've never done this with a girl before."

"Neither have I," Em admitted, staring bashfully at the sticky tile floor.

Lisa took Em's hands. "It's okay." Her voice had gotten huskier. "We can experiment."

Em was the one to initiate the first kiss they shared. She barely had to stretch to be able to wrap her arms around Lisa's neck and let their lips softly touch.

She noticed that Lisa tasted like strawberry lip gloss and smelled like vanilla. Or cake.

Her underwear were growing damp. Lisa's fingers curled almost roughly in Em's hair, pulling her even closer.

As the pressure of their mouths touching intensified, Em forgot how to breathe.

But when Lisa slid a hand past the edge of her jeans, into those wet underpants and toward her most private place, she lost the ability completely.

This experiment was better than the touch of any man.


End file.
